Passion In His Eyes
by chocomocha
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, 20 years old, just an ordinary university student. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, 28 years old, a young professor, teaching at Ichigo' class. Ichigo always came late on Grimmjow's class. Why?
1. Chapter 1

Passion In His Eyes

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was 20 years old, just an ordinary university student. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was 28 years old, a young professor, teaching at Ichigo' class. Ichigo always came late on Grimmjow's class. Why?

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Warning: AU, OOC, GrimmjowXIchigo, Un-BETA-ed.

Chapter 1

Just an ordinary Monday. Oh, Monday. Again. Everybody hates Monday, right?. Why? Because we have to go to work again on Monday. Because we have to go to school again on Monday.

Because Ichigo Kurosaki has to go to the university again on Monday. Because Grimmjow Jeagerjaques has to teach again on Monday. Yeah, everybody hates Monday. Just admit it. Monday is a bad day. Would it become a good day if Ichigo Kurosaki met Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?

Probably not.

* * *

><p>Everybody had sat down on their own chair, except one person: Ichigo Kurosaki. Again. Professor Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sighed. Ichigo Kurosaki always came late on his class. The reason? Grimmjow didn't know. He just thought that Ichigo Kurosaki was a student who always came late on his class. Grimmjow was turning around in front of the class, showing his back, and starting to write some words on the white board with his marker. Yes, it meant that class had started without Ichigo Kurosaki. Again.<p>

Grimmjow heard loud footsteps, coming from the outside of the class. He tried his best to ignore it and kept teaching at the class. However, the sound of someone's footsteps was getting louder, ignoring it was impossible. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and opened it.

"Sorry, I'm late." Grimmjow could see the tiredness of Ichigo Kurosaki, and maybe he threw some pities to the kid. Ichigo Kurosaki succeeded coming on Professor Grimmjow Jeagerjaques's class on 08.43 AM. It meant he only came late for 43 minutes. Great improvement. Usually, he came late almost 2 hours. He often missed the whole class.

"Kurosaki, if you don't like my class, you don't have to force yourself to come." Grimmjow spoke with his usual 'don't-interrupt-my-class' tone. No one dared to make a noise. The student made no movement. Was he mad? Yes, he was. He didn't like anyone who made him lost his concentration. Especially, he didn't like Ichigo Kurosaki for always coming late to his class. Ichigo always grabbed his attention, dragging himself to care about useless things. In Grimmjow opinion, Ichigo knew how to distract Grimmjow's mind in not-a-bad-yet-not-a-good way. For example, like his flushed face from running in hurry. Something like his orange hair, it definitely could annoy Grimmjow to no end. Or, his dark circle under his eyes. Grimmjow used to pay attention to small things like that. And seriously, it really annoyed him that he realized; he always stared at Ichigo. Ichigo really stood out in the crowd. Grimmjow hated himself for being such an observant guy.

An observant? Or a pervert?

"But... I really meant my words! I'm sorry for being late..." Ichigo lowered his head, giving his apologetic sign, trying to make an excuse.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, sit down now. I don't want to waste my time scolding you. You are not a child anymore." Grimmjow turned his back again. He was starting to focus again on his teaching.

Ichigo rushed to an empty seat and sat down. He took his note and a pen. He started writing, pouring the lesson on the white paper, filling it with words by using his pen.

Grimmjow took a single glance at Ichigo. He could see the passion in Ichigo's eyes every time he taught the class. Ichigo also always got the best score. So, why did he always come late? Okay, Grimmjow did think that it wasn't his business, but it did annoy him because he always came in the middle of the lesson. Interrupting his class. If Ichigo liked his class, he should take an effort to come early or on time. That was his thought.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked at his watch. 10.59 AM. Just one minutes left before the end of the class.<p>

"Okay, class, that's it. Don't forget to submit your homework next week. See you all on Monday." Grimmjow took his bag and went out of the class. The weight on his shoulders was being lighter than before. Finally, he could go home and sleep. That was his plan.

When Grimmjow reached the gate of the university, someone patted his shoulder gently. He turned back, looking for the one who was brave enough to destroy his daydream. He was shocked, never expecting his annoying student to call him. Ichigo Kurosaki. Again.

"Excuse me, Sir. I want to explain why I was late... I didn't mean to make you mad or disturb your class. Actually, I really like your class but, I can't help myself that I always get up late on Monday. Only Monday. And your class is always on Monday by a chance... I'm so sorry..." Ichigo felt really guilty for making his professor mad. Grimmjow could see that in his eyes.

"Okay, I accept your apology. But, why Monday? You don't come late on other days; I had asked the other teachers. So, why Monday?" Grimmjow became curious. And as they said, curiosity killed the cat.

"I... can't explain that one... It's something like… Ah, uh- I don't know how to say it…," Ichigo's scratching his head like an idiot, "You can call it… a secret...? Maybe?" Ichigo put his sight to the floor. He was getting upset and uneasy.

Grimmjow sighed. He was getting nowhere to the truth. "Well, if you don't want to explain, then don't. I need to go." Grimmjow turned back his body and began to walk away. Until Ichigo grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Okay, I'll explain... But, not here..." Ichigo said that as he grabbed Grimmjow's hand tighter. Grimmjow felt guilty. Almost pitied him.

Ichigo released his grip on Grimmjow's hand immediately as he realized that it was impolite. "I'm sorry!" Ichigo became panic.

"That's okay..." Grimmjow sensed the awkward moment between them. So, he said, "Hey, let's go to my apartment, we can talk about this, privately, in my apartment. If that's okay with you..." Grimmjow said that with his composed tone because Ichigo looked like he wanted to cry. He didn't want to make a kid cry.

"Really?" Ichigo looked straight to Grimmjow's eyes with his big eyes. He really looked like an innocent kid, Grimmjow thought.

"Yeah. It just takes 10 minutes to walk there. Are you okay with that?" Grimmjow played nice. Usually, he wouldn't be this nice to anyone, especially his students. What was wrong?

"It's okay. Thank you, Sir." Ichigo said, formally. In fact, Grimmjow didn't like formalities or anything which could make a tense or serious atmosphere.

"Hey, please drop the formalities outside the class. I'm just a mere human, not a nobleman, so you don't have to call me 'Sir'. You make me sound so old. And what kind of period do you think you are in? Medieval?" Grimmjow laughed, as he began to walk.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sir... Oh, no, I mean... Erm..." Ichigo couldn't find the right word to mention his professor. He began to catch up Grimmjow's footsteps.

"You can call me anything you like." Grimmjow didn't look back as he said that. As if he didn't care.

"Then, 'Sensei'?" Ichigo asked.

"Still sounds formal, but it's alright. It's better than 'Sir'." Grimmjow smiled a little. He didn't stop walking and Ichigo still following him.

They arrived at Hueco Mundo apartment. People often called it 'the rich' apartment. Only a rich guy would buy a Hueco Mundo apartment. And surely, Grimmjow was one of them.

"Wow, Sensei, are you sure that you live here?" Ichigo said with his wide-opened mouth. Unconsciously. Ooops.

Grimmjow glared at him. "What do you mean?" Grimmjow kept walking toward the lift. He stepped into the lift. Ichigo followed him.

They were in the lift. No sound until Ichigo opened his mouth, "I'm sorry, Sensei, that was not what I meant."

Grimmjow ignored him. Yeah, he understood that Ichigo was only 'surprised'. He pressed number 60.

It meant he lived at 60th floor. Great. The highest floor in this apartment. How could such a young professor like Grimmjow could earn so much money? The answer: he has a lot of it, to the point of wasting it.

Ichigo took a notice that this was a private lift. Which brought them to one destination. Penthouse.

Ding. The lift had reached the destination. Grimmjow got out from the lift, walking toward a big door. Grimmjow inserted the password by pressing the pin numbers to open the door. Then, he opened the door.

"Welcome to my apartment. Come in and sit anywhere you like." Grimmjow entered his apartment and threw his leather bag on the floor.

"Sorry to intrude." Ichigo said to himself.

Ichigo was astonished by how luxurious the apartment was. Everything in this penthouse looked so expensive. Ichigo was almost scared to touch anything in the living room. He only dared to sit on the comfy couch.

"What do you want to drink? I have beer, wine, vodka, tea, coffee,..."

Grimmjow hadn't finished talking, Ichigo interrupted him. "Just mineral water would be nice. I don't drink alcohol, Sensei."

"Okay." Grimmjow took a bottle of mineral water from his refrigerator. He threw it to Ichigo. Ichigo caught it.

"Nice catch." Grimmjow sat down on the couch with Ichigo, sitting across of him.

Grimmjow started asking. "So, would you tell me the reason? Could you?"

Ichigo choked on mineral water that he drank. "Pardon?"

"Tell me, why you always come late on my class." Grimmjow was sitting comfortably on his couch, waiting for an answer.

"Promise me, Sensei, don't tell anyone this secret..." Ichigo put the mineral water on the coffee table.

"Okay, I promise. Now, tell me."

"Hm... I am working every Saturday and Sunday. From 08.00 PM until 04.00 AM. Night shift. I can do nothing to change my working hours..."

"What? You are working? Why?" Grimmjow was giving questions to Ichigo.

"I need money..."

"For what?"

"Paying my school's fee, paying the apartment's rent, for foods..."

"Why? Don't your parents pay your school's fee?"

"I live alone. My dad works so hard to support his and my sisters. That's why, I decided to live alone and make a living by my own effort."

"Why do you choose the night shift?"

"They pay me good and I can only work every weekend. So, that's the reason why I always come late on Monday. Lack of sleep..." Ichigo said, honestly, without covering anything.

"What do you do?"

"I work as a waiter at a club..."

"Have you ever tried to look for another job?"

"I have, but the salary isn't good enough for me... Please, don't tell anyone, if the campus finds out, they will drop me out."

"I won't tell anyone. I am a man of my words." Grimmjow patted his own chest to convince Ichigo.

"Thank you, Sensei." Ichigo smiled brightly from the bottom of his heart. He felt better than before. It was good to share your problems to the others.

"Well, please, just try to wake up earlier, and try your best not to come late again." No solution. Grimmjow was scratching his head. If he were Ichigo, he would be confused too. How could you not come late on 08.00 AM class if you worked until 04.00 AM? 4 hours of sleeping wouldn't be enough for normal person. Grimmjow pitied him. He wanted to help but he couldn't do anything. Grimmjow was only a teacher for Ichigo. They didn't have special relationship. Grimmjow should treat his students fair and equal.

"I'll try my best, Sensei."

Ichigo stood up. "Well, I think I have to go now. Thank you, Sensei, for hearing my explanation."

"Hey, you just sat down for a short moment and then you want to go home now? It's kinda funny."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sensei! I just don't want to disturb you anymore." Ichigo shook his head.

"If you don't mind, have a lunch with me." Grimmjow stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

"Really? Is that okay?"

"If it wasn't okay, I wouldn't bother to ask. Wait here. I am going to cook."

Grimmjow began to cook. He had wonderful hands. He had many talents. He could cook and play musical instruments. He was good at teaching too. But, he did best at... S-E-X. He was totally a beast in bed. He liked to tease his partner. And he loved a virgin, innocent, straight guy. Badly.

"Here we go. Eat, you are way too skinny." Grimmjow served spaghetti and meatballs in two plates. One for Ichigo. One for himself.

They ate quietly at dining room. Ichigo felt grateful for coming to his sensei's home. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

"Are you hungry? You can add, if you want. I have more spaghetti at the kitchen."

"Wreally? Twhat wouldw bwe nwice!" Ichigo said with his mouth full of food.

Grimmjow laughed. He went to the kitchen, took a plate of spaghetti, and walked back to the dining room, put the spaghetti on the table. He had finished eating and he took a seat beside Ichigo. Grimmjow was watching Ichigo.

"You should eat more. You are too slim!" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's waist to prove his words and seriously, he touched Ichigo not in 'sensual' way.

Ichigo ignored him. He was too busy eating the delicious food. When he had finished eating, Ichigo said, "Thank you for the food. It's delicious."

"You're welcome, kid."

Ichigo stood up, walked toward the front door.

Before Ichigo could go to the front door, Grimmjow stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Kurosaki, where do you work? I'll pay a visit to your club."

"Sensei... You don't have to come to my workplace..."

"I'm just curious. Tell me, where you work at."

"Erm... Sensei, I forgot to tell you... I work at... Striptease club..." Ichigo blushed.

"That's okay, you just work as a waiter, right? You don't have to feel embarrassed." Actually, that was a shocking fact for Grimmjow. But, he didn't want to make Ichigo uneasy.

"The truth is I work at... gaystripteaseclub..." Ichigo blushed more than before. He was embarrassed.

"What? Are you gay?" Grimmjow wanted to laugh. A kid like Ichigo worked at gay striptease club? That was unbelievable... He really became curious.

"No!" Ichigo said immediately. Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo rushed to open the door, getting outside as soon as possible. Before he closed the door, he said, "Thanks, Sensei. I'll try my best not to come late next week!"

Grimmjow was facing the closed door. He grinned. He could not suppress his interest.

Absolutely,

A virgin.

Innocent.

Straight.

Ichigo, be careful. You caught Grimmjow's interest.

To be continued.

Sorry for bad grammar, misspelling, error, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Passion In His Eyes

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was 20 years old, just an ordinary university student. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was 28 years old, a young professor, teaching at Ichigo' class. Ichigo always came late on Grimmjow's class. Why?

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Warning: AU, OOC, GrimmjowXIchigo, Un-BETA-ed.

Chapter 2

Saturday. Ichigo had to work. Ichigo had been taking a short nap before he worked. He had arrived at Soul Society Club at 07.28 PM. He changed his clothes at the toilet and put some gels on his hair. When he was ready, he began to work.

Usually, the guests of the club were gay. Yeah, this was a gay striptease club, so straight men wouldn't come here. That was why Ichigo didn't want his sensei to come here. And he wouldn't come here, because Ichigo didn't tell the club's name to his sensei.

But, you know what? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques wasn't an ordinary young professor. He was rich and full of connections. The curious Grimmjow, who was starting to take an interest in Ichigo, was using his connection to find out where Ichigo worked at.

It was easy. Ulquiorra Cifer, his old friend, owned several gay striptease clubs at the town. One of them was Soul Society. Grimmjow just asked for employee's data, and... Voila! He got it. He saw Ichigo's data at Soul Society's worker list.

Here we were. Grimmjow wore a plain black long sleeve shirt with black pants. He unbuttoned the first two button of his shirt. Just a simple outfit, but Grimmjow sent down sexy pheromones. His blue hair stood out. Grimmjow was blessed with his tall figure and muscular body. Everyman would kill to have a body like him.

10.17 PM. Grimmjow reached Soul Society Club by driving his black BMW. His friend, Ulquiorra had been waiting to greet him right outside the club.

"I never thought you would come here again after that incident." Ulquiorra said that as he put his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"It had been a long time, I almost forgot that incident. By the way, it wasn't my fault, it was 'his' fault."

"Yeah, whatever, it doesn't change the fact that you made a man cried."

"And he made me traumatic, he was so damn demanding. I never find a pushy guy like him before. I didn't want him so I said that I had a lover and you know what? He slapped me. I didn't do anything and he slapped me. Damn. Just remembering it makes me want to punch someone."

"And luckily, he never comes here again. Congratulation, you make me lost one visitor!" Ulquiorra laughed.

"Just lost one visitor won't make you broke. Hey, why don't you invite me to come in?"

"Why? Impatient, aren't we? Calm down, you will see 'him' soon. He is a good kid. If I had known that he is your student, I would have told you. Geez, poor kid, to have you as his teacher. If I didn't have a lover, maybe I would try to make him as my lover."

"Don't. He is my prey." Grimmjow glared at him.

"Relax, he is yours, not mine. I admit you defeat me." Ulquiorra giggled.

They got inside of the club. Grimmjow missed this atmosphere. The crowd. The smell of cigarettes. Damn, he had stopped smoking. Blame the university to prohibit him smoking.

There was 'him', standing up there, taking orders for customers. The new Ichigo Kurosaki that Grimmjow had never seen. Ichigo wore a tight-fitting white shirt, the buttons were unbuttoned, revealing his toned chest. At the hem of his shirt, he made a tied knot. His white shirt was so damn see-through transparent so that Grimmjow could see his pink nipples that begging to be sucked. One important thing you should know about Grimmjow was he had nipples fetish. And pink caramel nipples like Ichigo's could turn him on. Ichigo also wore tight-fitting black jeans that hung lowly on his hips. The jeans hugged his body shape not in a good way. The jeans showed the curve of Ichigo's ass. Grimmjow could see everybody's eyes stared at his prey. Their mouth was drooling and their eyes were fucking Ichigo. Who ever thought that Ichigo could be so sexy when he was working?

Usually, Ichigo just wore plain T-shirt and old jeans. Usually, Ichigo didn't look so damn attractive. Well, usually, this kid was handsome, but never looked 'wild' like this.

Ichigo took back the menu from the customers. The way he lifted his hand made the shirt pulled up. Everybody could see Ichigo's navel and his oh-so-slim belly that begging to be touched. Every part of Ichigo was so damn sensual and his hair... Ichigo managed to style his hair in messy-but-cool way. His orange hair really stood out in the crowd. Making everyone wanted to stroke his soft hair.

So, why did Ichigo wear that outfit? Because it was his uniform. Every waiter in this club wore the same outfit. But only Ichigo stood out. Everyone could see that.

Bad for Ichigo, he didn't realize that he attracted many 'attentions' from the customers.

Ichigo, you were really in danger tonight.

Grimmjow sat down on the farthest seat from the stage. Grimmjow didn't come here for enjoying the striptease show. He came here for seeing his prey, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra sat beside Grimmjow. "Do you like what you see? Many people come here just to see him. When he was asking for a job, I thought that he wanted to work as a stripper, but hell, no, he wanted to work as a waiter. I couldn't resist his request."

"He is sexier than the stripper although he wears more layer of clothes than the stripper." Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes of his student.

"Stop staring, old man, he is your student! Don't you feel guilty for eye-fucking him?" Ulquiorra asked playfully.

"I am not old, and guess what? I don't feel guilty at all." Grimmjow answered with the same manner like Ulquiorra's.

"How about ordering wine for us? Celebrating our meeting, and of course, enjoying the show." Ulquiorra called someone to take their orders. He called for Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki came with smile on his face, he hadn't seen Grimmjow. Actually, he hadn't recognized that the person who sat beside his boss was his professor.

"Good evening, Sir. Can I help you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, we need two glasses of wine." Grimmjow smirked.

"Sen... Sensei...?" Ichigo was surprised.

Ulquiorra put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Take our order now, Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said with his bossy tone.

"... Alright, Sir. Just wait a minute." Ichigo walked away.

He came back with their order. Ichigo put the wine on the table.

Ulquiorra began to speak, "Kurosaki, let me introduce you to my 'best friend'. Kurosaki, this is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow, this is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra refrained himself from laughing.

Grimmjow grinned, "Nice to meet you, Kurosaki."

"Sensei! What are you doing here? Why do you know where I work at?" Ichigo were in confusion.

"That's not important, Kurosaki." Grimmjow smiled brightly.

Grimmjow stood up. "Who have ever thought that a bright student like Kurosaki could dress," Grimmjow leaned his body, facing Ichigo, both of his hands on Ichigo's waist, "... so sexy like this?" Grimmjow started to move his hands from Ichigo's waist to Ichigo's back, almost dangerously touching his ass. Grimmjow didn't act as his professor anymore, he acted like a pervert. Grimmjow was closing the distance between him and Ichigo. Ichigo was pressed against his chest.

"A-ah, Sensei, stop..." Ichigo was trying his hardest to release himself from Grimmjow's grip. "Please, don't joke with me anymore... I have to work!" Ichigo was pushing Grimmjow's chest by using his hands. Unluckily for Ichigo, Grimmjow was strong. And Grimmjow was in flirting mode on, so no one could escape from him. Grimmjow made his moves. He grabbed Ichigo's ass with both of his hands, squeezed it hardly. He could feel Ichigo shivered at the touch of his hands.

"Hey, Grimm, let him go. He needs to work. Don't tease my worker." Ulquiorra was afraid that Grimmjow would lose control. If he lost control, no one could stop him.

Grimmjow had not released his hold from Ichigo. "Hm... A-ah, please, stop, Sensei..." Ichigo didn't sound convincing enough. Ichigo's pushes didn't work, and his legs were getting weak because of the sensation. Grimmjow's hands felt so good on his ass. Grimmjow was the first person touching him like that. Even Ichigo had never touched himself in 'that' way. "You said 'stop' but I could hear your sweet moans, asking to be touched."

Grimmjow was getting wild, that was Ulquiorra's thought. He just shook his head. He could do nothing to stop Grimmjow. Ulquiorra enjoyed his wine, he sipped it slowly.

Actually, Grimmjow still had his control. He tried his best to restrain his urge to slip his fingers into Ichigo's tight jeans. He restrained himself to grind his cock on Ichigo's. Actually, he really tried his best to control himself. "I'll let you go, but promise me, you have to come to my apartment, after you've finished your work." Grimmjow gave a tentative lick at Ichigo's ear, and then, pulled Ichigo's ear gently with his teeth.

"A-ah... N-nnn, okay, Sensei, I promise! Now, let me go!" Grimmjow released Ichigo from his grip. Ichigo felt a little cold from the sudden lost body contact. Ichigo was still panting.

Grimmjow sat down again on the seat, took a single sip of his wine. Ichigo rushed to walk away from the table. Ready to back to work. Ichigo didn't want his professor to distract him from doing his work.

"So, a little bit eager, aren't we?" Ulquiorra smiled. He put his elbows on the table, and his head rested on his folded hands. Ulquiorra's body was facing Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, do you realize that what you've done is sexual harassment? If I lost him as my worker, I would kill you." Ulquiorra said, still with his playful tone.

Grimmjow ignored him. "Could you do something about the working hours?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, let's see. What do you want?" Ulquiorra answered Grimmjow's question with his question.

"Make him leave earlier, he always comes late on my class, with dark circles under his eyes. He lacked of sleep."

"Actually, it's not my business." Ulquiorra grinned.

"Okay, let's have a deal. He works at 08.00 PM until 12.00 AM, and..." Grimmjow was thinking for a moment. He whispered to Ulquiorra, "You'll get my car which parked outside your club." He pointed out the door.

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. "What a nice way to make a deal, Grimm. However, I am not that greedy. I'll grant your wish without taking your lovely car." Ulquiorra smirked. "In the other hand... I want you to make my lovely stepsister, Orihime Inoue, passed your exam on your class. She is kinda having a problem in your class. We have a deal?"

"Inoue is your sister? What a crazy life. Yeah, yeah, we have a deal."

Ulquiorra lifted his crystal glass to the air, "Toast?"

Grimmjow clinked his wine glass to Ulquiorra's, "Toast."

They sipped their wine and enjoyed the show. Ulquiorra was enjoying the sight of Uryuu Ishida stripping in front of the customers. Uryuu was one of the best strippers in the club.

"Ulqui, don't forget to let Ichigo come home at 12.00 AM. From today onwards." Grimmjow reminded Ulquiorra to let Ichigo went home early.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my promise." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow's eyes followed Ichigo's movement. Ichigo was still busy taking orders from the customers. Many customers called him because of his beauty. Damn.

12.06 AM. Ulquiorra called Ichigo, "Kurosaki, come here."

Grimmjow could see the uneasiness in Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo looked upset like a little kitten right now. A cute little kitten.

"Yes, boss?" Ichigo asked.

"You could go home." Ulquiorra answered.

"But, it's only 12.07 PM right now, I haven't finished my job." Ichigo was confused.

"I cut your working hours, and don't ask me why. Don't worry, I don't cut your salary." Ulquiorra said.

Ichigo didn't bother to ask why. He was very happy and didn't want to ruin this lucky chance. He smiled brightly, "Thank you, boss!" He bowed deeply.

"You should thank Grimmjow, Kurosaki."

Grimmjow smirked, he stood up from his seat. "So, are you ready to come to my apartment?"

Ichigo stood quietly. He dropped his smile.

"... Just wait a minute, Sensei. I need to take my bag."

"I'll wait outside."

Grimmjow said goodbye to Ulquiorra and got outside, waiting for Ichigo to come up.

Ichigo got outside the club with his bag. He had changed his clothes. He wore a black V-neck T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked stunning.

Grimmjow opened the door of his car. "Get inside, Kurosaki."

Ichigo got inside the car. He sat quietly beside the driver's seat. And then, Grimmjow began to drive.

In Ichigo's opinion, this situation was awkward. Unfortunately, Grimmjow wasn't aware of this situation. He drove fast but still within reasonable limits.

They arrived at Grimmjow's apartment.

And here we were. Ichigo was inside Grimmjow's apartment, sitting on the couch uncomfortably. Why? Because he was nervous.

"Sensei, may I ask something?" Ichigo dared himself to ask.

"Sure, kid." Grimmjow sat down beside him.

"Why do you know where I work at? Why my boss told me to thank you? And, why do you bring me to your apartment?"

Silly questions. "It's easy. I saw your data in Ulquiorra's worker list. And I ask him to cut your working hours. You are just a student, you need to rest properly. I don't want you to come late again." Because Grimmjow didn't want to miss the chance to see his face on his class.

Grimmjow continued, "And why do I bring you here? Well, I thought it was obvious..." He grinned.

"Obvious? I don't understand, Sensei..."

"Because you are my prey..." Grimmjow opened his card.

"Prey? What do you mean?" Ichigo was getting more confused. Was his sensei drunk?

Luckily for Grimmjow, he wasn't drunk, he was a man who could hold his liquor very well. Grimmjow approached Ichigo by pulling Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo was forced to face Grimmjow face to face. He blushed. "Sen-sensei? Wha-what are you doing? Let me go!" Ichigo struggled to get loose from Grimmjow's grip. Grimmjow held his waist with both of his hands, firmly, hugging them to the point that it was impossible to release himself, placing his head on Ichigo's belly.

Grimmjow's hands wandered to everywhere. From his waist to his hips. From his hips to... His round ass...

Grimmjow parted and widened Ichigo's round ass with his hands. Squeezing it hard.

"Ah! Stop it, Sensei! Why do you keep touching me in abnormal way?" Ichigo was getting furious, but he still couldn't release himself from Grimmjow's hands. Ichigo's hands kept pushing Grimmjow's chest.

"Abnormal? Then, why are you feeling 'good'?" He proved his words by directing his hard cock to Ichigo's ass. Then, he pressed Ichigo's ass down to meet his hard cock. Damn, although they were still with clothes on, Grimmjow's cock twitched from the feeling of Ichigo's tight hole begging him to fuck him.

Ichigo could felt his sensei's hard cock even through the clothing. "Ah-ah... Stop it. Sensei, you shouldn't do this. This is sexual harassment!" Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow's eyes.

"I think we should call it as flirting, not sexual harassment, because we know we both enjoy it." Grimmjow smirked.

"... I need to go home, Sensei... Please, stop touching me in weird places..."

"Shouldn't you thank me for cutting your working hours? Then, keep me company." Grimmjow squashed Ichigo's ass harder.

"No, Sensei... Please, let me go!" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow half-heartedly. He admitted that it felt good to be touched. But, he was feeling upset too. He never thought that his sensei would touch him in 'that' way.

Then, Ichigo braved himself to ask, "Sensei, are you gay? And, are you drunk? Please, stop joking with me! You shouldn't tease your student like this..." Ichigo had never seen his sensei so uncontrollable like this. The usual Professor Grimmjow Jeagerjaques that he knew was a mature and serious person, not a pervert like this.

"I will answer your question, but you have to answer my question first."

"Wha-what?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Are you virgin?" Grimmjow grinned.

His face reddened in an instant.

Grimmjow had known his answer.

As we could see, Ichigo was a virgin. He never touched himself so he was sensitive to sensual touching. Grimmjow had put his hands all over Ichigo, making Ichigo shivered.

"Sensei!" Ichigo yelled, became angry, still with his flushed face.

"I'll take it as a 'yes'. And, am I gay? Well, yes, I am gay. Am I drunk? No, I am not drunk." He smirked.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's body and turned him around, making Ichigo's back glued to his chest. Grimmjow was making Ichigo sat on his lap. Grimmjow held Ichigo by putting his arms on Ichigo's stomach. Grimmjow was getting comfortable with this situation while Ichigo was getting worse. Ichigo was being puzzled by many questions. What should he do? Why was his sensei doing this? And how to get out from this uncomfortable situation. Because, seriously, he had no idea of what his sensei wanted to do.

Honestly, Grimmjow's intention before he went to the club was only teasing his student. But, seeing his student in hot clothes at the club before was making him lost control. Plus, enjoying the sight of his student in vulnerable position and couldn't help himself to fight... Grimmjow could say goodbye to his sanity.

Grimmjow nuzzled against Ichigo's nape, inhaling his sweet scent. Ichigo smelled like fresh strawberry. He licked the nape, tasting Ichigo's skin. He tasted like fresh strawberry too. Damn, why was the kid so naive? Grimmjow felt like taking advantages from the kid.

Ichigo was trembling. He never felt so good before. "Ah, nnn... Sensei, stop! I haven't taken any shower since this morning. Don't lick me!" Ichigo was really in denial. He kept saying 'stop' but he didn't want this feeling to be stopped.

Grimmjow had an idea.

"Take a shower then. The bathroom is over there."

To be continued.

Sorry for bad grammar, misspelling, error, etc.

By the way, thanks for the reviews!

I love you!


	3. Chapter 3

Passion In His Eyes

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was 20 years old, just an ordinary university student. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was 28 years old, a young professor, teaching at Ichigo' class. Ichigo always came late on Grimmjow's class. Why?

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Warning: AU, OOC, GrimmjowXIchigo, Un-BETA-ed.

Chapter 3

Ichigo didn't know what had possessed him. He was standing in front of the bathroom door, following Grimmjow's suggestion. What he thought was that his sensei was drunk. Or crazy.

"Take your time, kid." Grimmjow said from the living room.

Ichigo could hear Grimmjow's chuckles.

This had to be nightmare.

Ichigo stepped into the bathroom. He didn't want to admire the magnificent bathroom right now. Of course, he didn't forget to lock the door. He intended to waste his time by filling the tub with water, wanting to soak himself in the hot water instead of taking a shower.

When the tub was full of hot water, he was undressing himself, and then he sank himself into the hot water. The hot water felt good on his tired body. And what now? What would Grimmjow do to him after this? What was his sensei's intention? He had no idea.

But, outside the bathroom's door, Grimmjow had many ideas. He turned off every light in his apartment. In the dim light of the apartment, he began his action.

Ichigo, still seating comfortably in the tub, began scrubbing his skin with soap, making the tub filled with soapy water. He scrubbed hard until his skin became red. He felt dirty. He felt that he had become filthy for wanting his sensei's touch before. The worst thing was... He couldn't stop himself for being hard... His cock hadn't calmed down. And the thought of jerking off in his sensei's bathroom felt so wrong.

Ichigo was only a normal boy. Of course, he could get hard. And of course, he did masturbate to get rid off of his hard cock.

The room felt warm. The hot steam fogged up the room.

Ichigo couldn't stop himself. Still seating, he opened his legs, making a room for his hands later. He began touching himself. He brought his right hand to his belly. His right hand wandered to his thigh. When his right hand 'accidentally' touched his cock, he began stroking his cock...

Slowly in the beginning.

And became faster.

And harder...

He bit his lower lip. Afraid of producing any weird sounds. Then, when the sensation became unbearable, he brought his left hand to join his right hand, grabbing his cock harder.

He was close.

When his right hand was pumping his cock, his left hand stopped joined the right hand. The left hand moved toward the head of his cock, reaching the tip of his cock. The tips of his left hand's fingers were touching mildly at the tip of his sensitive cock, making a ticklish feeling.

His right hand never slowed down and never stopped stroking his cock.

He was really close.

He couldn't refrain himself to moan. "Ahhh... Sen-sensei... Grimmjow!"

And then, he came...

What a relief...

What?

He was coming while he was moaning his sensei's name!

This was a joke, right?

Ichigo blushed. He was still panting hard from the unforgivable orgasm. He cursed himself for moaning his sensei's name. He couldn't forgive himself.

His white fluids were mixed with the hot water.

He spent his time to calm himself down. He cleared his minds. When everything seemed better, he got out from the tub and stepped into the shower stall. His cock wasn't hard anymore. He decided to take a short-timed shower with cold water. He turned on the water, and he felt the water sprayed his body. He rubbed his skin, wanted to get rid of the sweat and his fluids. His hands touched the glass wall, and then he leaned himself to the cold glass wall for a moment. He turned off the water and got out from the shower stall.

Quiet...

Ichigo froze.

Where were his clothes? He convinced himself that he had put his clothes at the rack. Funny. Instead of his clothes, he only found towels.

He dried himself up, using a towel. And then he wrapped himself, hung a towel at his hips.

When he opened the bathroom's door, he realized that... The door wasn't locked anymore. It meant... His sensei had opened it from the outside. And his sensei took his clothes.

Ridiculous.

He just hoped that his sensei didn't see him jerking off. And didn't hear any weird sounds.

His mind was in haze.

He closed the door from the inside, he didn't want to get out from the bathroom. He didn't want to face his sensei. He didn't want to take a risk. But, he had to get out sooner or later, right?

What should he do?

He leaned himself at the back of the door.

And then, someone knocked the door. "Hey, are you alright?" Grimmjow asked.

He really didn't have any choice, right?

Ichigo opened the door. He immediately was greeted up by a worried Grimmjow.

"I'm okay!"

Seeing the kid was alright, Grimmjow said, "You really take your time, don't you?"

Ichigo blushed.

Grimmjow was mesmerized by Ichigo's beauty. His reddened face. His slim figure. His toned chest. His wet hair... Grimmjow couldn't help himself from licking his dry lips. He became thirsty of seeing a drop of water flew down from Ichigo's forehead to his chin.

Ichigo was radiating sexy-but-innocent pheromones when he bit his lower lips, acting all clumsy and nervous.

Grimmjow's eyes moved to Ichigo's chin to... Ichigo's pert pink nipples. Grimmjow swallowed down his saliva. He wished he could pinch them.

Grimmjow's imaginations scattered when Ichigo said, "Where-are-my-clothes?"

"Where? Why do you ask me?"

"I couldn't find them!"

"Maybe they didn't want you to find them because they know how sexy you are without them."

"Sensei!" Ichigo aimed his hands to hit Grimmjow.

Ichigo said, "I'm being serious here!"

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist, holding it tightly, "I'm not joking. You are making me," Grimmjow's brought Ichigo's hand to his bulge pants, "excited," Grimmjow was making Ichigo palmed his hard cock, "and you really know how to turn me on..."

Ichigo could felt Grimmjow's cock through the pants. It was hot. Hard. And... Undeniable huge...

Ichigo pulled his hand back, he didn't want to touch or feel his sensei's cock.

Grimmjow caught Ichigo's wrist again, brought it to his lips, and kissed his fist. "Maybe you thought that I'm joking here. But you know what? I'm serious. I. Want. You." And then Grimmjow brought Ichigo's hand to touch his heart, placing Ichigo's palm at his heart.

Ichigo could felt Grimmjow's heart beats.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel how fast my heart beat? Can you feel my 'heart'? Don't you realize that you make me wanting you? Don't you realize that you make me in this kind of state?" Grimmjow asked, held Ichigo's hand tighter than before.

"I don't know..." Ichigo said almost inaudibly. Ichigo didn't know why, but he felt guilty. Maybe he felt guilty for making his sensei acted like this. Or maybe he felt guilty for being such an indecisive man about his feelings toward his sensei.

There were too many questions lying on his head. Why he didn't want Grimmjow to stop touching him? Why he didn't want to miss Grimmjow's class? Why did he always try his best to get the best score on Grimmjow's class? Why did he tell his problem to Grimmjow? Why? And... Was it his fault for making Grimmjow wanting him? Was it his fault for making his sensei staying in that state?

Ichigo clutched at Grimmjow's clothes, pulling it with his hands. He put his head on Grimmjow's chest, leaning on it. "I don't know, Sensei... I don't know the answer... Is it my fault...?"

Grimmjow felt his clothes getting wet. Ichigo was crying quietly. The tears were flowing down from his eyes to his cheeks, wetting the clothes.

Grimmjow could help himself from thinking that Ichigo was really pure. Grimmjow was almost afraid to taint his purity. Grimmjow felt like such a jerk, wanting his student to satisfy his lust.

Grimmjow said, "No, it's not your fault..." Grimmjow pushed Ichigo away.

Grimmjow put his hands on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm sorry for treating you this way. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm sorry for everything. Forgive me... I wish I didn't do this to you. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I'm so sorry..." Many apologies wouldn't enough. It wouldn't change the fact that he had done a bad thing to his student.

Grimmjow wiped Ichigo's tears away with his hand. "Please, don't cry..."

Ichigo stood still. What was that? Why did his sensei ask for his forgiveness? Why did his sensei look so sad?

Ichigo didn't make any single move. Grimmjow took a deep breath. Sighing. Grimmjow turned back. "I'll take you home... Your clothes are on the couch..."

Grimmjow began to walk away, intended to take his car's key in his bedroom.

Ichigo went to the living room, took his clothes, and wore it.

Ichigo was tired. Tired of everything. His cries made his voice hoarse. It felt like having a sore throat. He decided a glass of water could help.

Ichigo went to the kitchen. Why did his sensei turn off the lights? It was dark, but he could still see, unclearly of course.

He found a glass of water on the table. He drank it.

It tasted weird, didn't taste like any normal mineral water.

But Ichigo kept drinking it.

"Don't!" Grimmjow yelled.

Too late. "What 'don't', Sensei?" Ichigo asked, he put the glass on the table.

"Erm... I meant... Don't drink the water..."

"Why?"

"I put... aphrodisiac in it..."

To be continued.

Sorry for bad grammar, misspelling, error, etc.

By the way, thanks for the reviews!

I love you!


End file.
